


Just a Sex Thing

by smilexdarling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Competence Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: Patrick becomes an amateur plumber for the day and David...has some feelings about it.





	Just a Sex Thing

“So I must’ve watched too much porn because, even though you’re all sweaty and dirty, this is really working for me and I don’t know what to think of that,” David says as he stands in the doorway to the bathroom watching Patrick kneel under the sink as he tries to fix their leak. 

He’s got sweat patches darkening the fabric of his t-shirt under his arms, around his neckline, and on his lower back, and he’s got grimy hands from all the tools or sink gunk or whatever. David doesn’t know what it’s from, but it’s hot, and he’s disappointed in himself for finding it so hot. 

But who can blame him when his sexy, button of a fiancé is wearing a tight shirt, being all capable and handy, with his toned arms and torso twisting tantalizingly while he works? 

As it is, Patrick just chuckles as he remains focused on whatever he’s got going on down there. 

David decides to go prepare a nice cold glass of water for when he’s finished, and he’s just placing the lemon wedge on the rim of the glass when Patrick emerges with a victorious smirk, wiping his hands on a ratty looking towel.

“Me, one. Sink, zero.”

“I’m assuming that means you fixed it?” David asks as he holds out the drink. 

Patrick gives him a grateful nod before he takes a long gulp, “Yes. However, based on my history with YouTube tutorials, we might still want to get an actual plumber in here to look at it. But that should hold us until Monday.”

David nods and gives Patrick another, entirely obvious once over. It should be gross. Patrick’s covered in grime and drying sweat, and yet, his cocky glow over a job well done is appealing to David’s competency kink. He bites his lip against a salacious grin.

“What?” Patrick asks after another long drink.

David shrugs, “Nothing.”

Patrick narrows his eyes and grins back, but waits him out. The bastard. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” David throws up his hands. “Grunge-you is working for me and I’ll need to do some serious reflecting on that at some point, but here we are.”

“You were serious?” Patrick asks, incredulous and entirely too pleased with himself.

“Yes.”

“David, I’m disgusting.”

“I know!” 

Patrick’s expression slowly turns devious as he starts backing away in the direction of their bed.

“Where are you going?” David asks, failing to hide his amusement as Patrick, impressively, places his glass down on the kitchen table without looking.

“I’m just going to lie down for a minute,” Patrick slips off his shoes and goes for his belt, “I think I’ve earned a little break after all that manual labor.”

“Mm,” is all David is capable of contributing as Patrick slowly pulls off his shirt, his abs flexing deliciously. He balls the shirt up and pats his face with it before tossing it aside.

Next he unbuttons his jeans and peels them down to reveal, at this point, very familiar but always intriguing thighs. David comes back to himself when he realizes he missed whatever Patrick just said.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Patrick, who is now sprawled in the middle of their bed, clad only in his tight, black briefs, and positively sparkling with satisfaction at how much he’s affecting David, repeats, “I think I may have strained something while I was fixing the sink. Could you come take a look?”

For lack of a better word, David pounces on Patrick, reveling in the moan he gets the second their lips meet.

They manage to scoot up the bed, albeit awkwardly, until Patrick’s head is resting on his pillow and David pulls back from their kiss just long enough to remove his sweater and jeans, before he’s back mouthing at Patrick’s neck and pushing impatiently at his briefs.

“Why aren’t you naked? You should definitely be naked. Now.”

Patrick finally, finally, kicks his underwear the rest of the way off and slides his hands under David’s boxer briefs, getting a healthy handful of his ass in each hand, pulling them flush together. They both moan and then it’s a flurry of hands and a slightly painful errant elbow that is quickly forgotten once they’re both naked and grinding in a practiced rhythm that gives David a shiver that runs all the way from his head down to his toes. 

David licks along the outside of Patrick’s ear, which earns him a low moan, before he makes his way down Patricks jaw leaving wet kisses as he goes. He lingers at Patrick’s collarbone, and then again at each of his nipples, licking and sucking until they’re flushed and hard. Patrick weaves his fingers into David’s hair and scratches gently down the back of David’s neck. 

They both know just how to play each other’s body so perfectly by now that David decides they can have a more drawn out session later, for now, they’re almost painfully hard and panting and he really just wants them both to come.

He slides down so he’s level with Patrick’s cock, sparing a moment to nuzzle at the hair below his bellybutton. Patrick can’t help but giggle, which David knew would happen, and their eyes meet for a second to gaze sappily at each other. Then Patrick subtly tilts his hips up and his cock bumps into David’s cheek and it’s back to business.

He runs the back of his finger softly up the length of Patrick, just to get the exasperated huff he knows he’ll get, and when he does he grins before steadying Patrick’s cock in one hand and sinking his mouth down without further ado. 

Pulling out all the stops, it feels like no time at all before Patrick is letting out those pitiful little whimpers David loves so much that mean he’s getting close and David uses his other hand to gently cup his balls and tug on them. Patrick’s face screws up and he comes, gasping David’s name. 

David stays where he is, enjoying the view of Patrick catching his breath as he floats in the afterglow. He turns his head to press a gentle kiss to Patrick’s hip, desperate to come himself but also appreciating the moment. He’s been with a lot of people, and he’s made a lot of people come over the years, but getting to be the one to make Patrick feel good, to make Patrick look how he looks right at that moment, is better than anything else he’s ever done. If he thinks about it long enough he’ll get teary. 

“Fuck,” Patrick lets out a deep breath, grabbing at David’s shoulders, “Come here.”

David goes easily, letting Patrick guide him so he’s straddling Patrick’s chest. 

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” he says in that deep, post-orgasm voice he gets that makes David’s skin flush.

Without another word, Patrick pulls David’s hips in and David closes his eyes at the sudden pleasure of wet, hot, perfect suction. He grabs onto their headboard to steady himself as he fucks in and out of Patrick’s lush mouth. 

Patrick groans around David’s cock, making David throw his head back and lose himself in how good it all feels. Patrick’s tongue is unfairly skillful at this point, and when Patrick moves one of his hands, that have been cupping David’s ass, so that his fingers slide down David’s crack and brush over his hole, it’s all over. He comes and comes, and comes some more, before slumping elegantly and ending up curled into Patrick’s side.

He catches his breath and smiles when Patrick stroke’s his side and kisses the top of his head. 

“So,” Uh oh. “I guess this means you’re not quite the clean-freak you claim to be.”

“Mm, no you see, this was really just a sex thing and now that the sex portion of the afternoon is over, you need to go shower. Immediately.”

Patrick scoffs, “Twenty minutes ago you were practically drooling over me and now you’re kicking me out of our bed?”

“Yes. Speaking of our bed, I need to wash the duvet now. We can’t sleep with it covered in your filth.”

“Unbelievable,” Patrick laughs as he rolls off the bed with a final kiss to David’s head and disappears into the bathroom.

David hears the shower turn on and yells, “Love you, honey!”

He laughs at the middle finger that appears in the doorway, then he sniffs at the duvet and grimaces. Okay, yeah, that definitely needs a wash.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://smilexdarling.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
